This invention relates to an improved apparatus for dispensing and cutting tape segments fed from a definite-length tape dispenser.
Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing and cutting pre-determined lengths of tape by bringing the tape segment into engagement with the cutting edge of a straight-edged blade. The blade is shielded at its terminii or corners by a guard which protects the operator against inadvertent contact. Means have also been juxtaposed to the blade for enhancing its stabilization and to enable easy removal of a used blade having excessive adhesive build-up.